Snowstorm Truce
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: The casts of So Random and MacKenzie Falls and Dakota go on a ski trip, but things take a turn when a snowstorm rolls in and two people are missing. Full summary inside!
1. Summary

Summary: The cast goes on a ski trip in Nevada that Mr. Condor is sponsoring for the studio. The problem - the cast of MacKenzie Falls is on the trip as well (_duh!_). During one of Sonny and Chad's pointless arguments, Zora and Dakota wander off to race. The trouble begins when the two are knocked off course and get lost in the woods during a sudden storm. The two rival casts have to work together to find the missing girls before anyone finds out - especially when they had specific instructions to keep an eye over the two.

* * *

_**Let me know if you like the idea!(:**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy!(:**_

* * *

"**Snowstorm Truce"**

**Chapter 1:**

Sonny silently picked at her food in disgust as Tawni complained about how she should have the food that the MacKenzie Falls cast always gets. She looked at the table their rival cast sat and looked at the amazing food they were eating. However, her eyes caught a flyer that she hadn't seen before. Without a word to her friends, she got up and went over to it.

"Hey, where's Sonny going?" Grady asked.

"No idea," Nico said, now looking in Sonny's direction.

"Let's find out!" Zora said jumping out of her seat.

Nico, Grady, and Tawni got up and followed their eccentric friend to where Sonny was standing. She turned around, holding a paper in her hands.

"Guys, check this out! The studio is holding a ski trip for the employees!"

"Really?" Tawni asked.

"Where?" Grady said.

"And when?" Nico asked.

"They leave in a couple of days," Sonny said. "And it's in Nevada. I think we should go."

Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it sounds like it would be fun," Nico said.

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

Sonny walked into the Prop House early the next morning, a huge smile on her face. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels trying to find something of interest. Luckily, it hadn't been too long before she was joined by Grady, Nico, and Tawni.

"Hey guys," Sonny said. "Did you bring your slips to Marshall?"

"Yeah, we just did," Grady said.

"Man, I can't wait for the trip," Nico said. "I started packing this morning."

"You're packing already?" Tawni asked. "I haven't even done my shopping yet!"

"Wait," Sonny said, "why do you need to go shopping?"

"I need new snow boots," Tawni said. She gasped, her eyes widening. "You and Zora should come with me! I'm _sure_ the both of you need new boots, coats, and all that."

Just then Zora walked into the room. She dropped onto the couch next to Sonny and looked at Tawni. "You might have to plan this whole thing without me."

"What? Why?" Sonny said.

Zora sighed. "My parents aren't so okay with the idea of me being out of state without them."

"So? Have them chaperone," Nico said. "Marshall said they need some for the trip."

"They can't," Zora said. "My mom's on call at the hospital and my dad's got classes to teach."

"Well there has to be some way to convince them to let you go," Sonny said. "The trip just won't be right without you."

"Yeah, maybe we can talk some sense into them," Tawni said. "After all, there's no point in you coming to the mall if you can't even go on the trip."

"Right…" Zora said. "Well, my mom's talking to Marshall now. I'm _hoping_ he can convince her to let me go."

"Okay, then I guess we should wait and see if he does," Sonny said.

The cast turned their attention to the TV, or the mirror in Tawni's case. They had barely gotten through a commercial break when Marshall came through the doors of the Prop House. The five immediately turned to him.

"Good news kids!" he said. "Mrs. Lancaster is allowing Zora to go on the trip –"

"Yeah!"

"–On one condition," Marshall finished.

"What's the condition?" Sonny asked.

"The four of you," Marshall pointed to the four teens, "have to watch over Zora on the trip. In other words, just stick together."

"That's all?" Nico said. "Talk about an easy request."

"Yeah, that's no problem at all Marshall," Sonny said.

"I knew you'd be up to it," Marshall said. He began to leave the room. "And rehearsal's in 10!"

"I guess we should get ready then," Nico said. He and Grady followed Marshall out of the room. The girls followed suit.

"Okay, after rehearsal, the three of us are doing some major ski trip shopping," Tawni said. Behind her Zora and Sonny rolled their eyes at their friend.

* * *

**_Hope you like it! I promise it will get better as the story goes on! Please, please review!!!(:_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Thank you TyCoon909 and kfodom for the reviews!(:_**

**_*hands them cookies, brownies, and skittles*_**

**_Here's chapter two! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The day of the trip finally came. It was early – five-thirty in the morning. Nico and Grady were falling asleep where they sat as crew members loaded up the Condor Studio buses as other casts arrived for the trip. Sonny and Tawni were saying goodbye to their mothers when Zora arrived, her mother by her side.

"Hi Zora!" Sonny said. "Hi Mrs. Lancaster! Thanks again for letting Zora come on the trip!"

"It's no problem," Mrs. Lancaster said. "But –"

"Here we go," Zora said, covering her face with her hands.

"There are a few things you need to know," Mrs. Lancaster continued. She handed Sonny a piece of paper with a list. "She needs to take Zyrtec in the morning for her allergies. She isn't allowed to have any foods with any kind of nuts or peanut oil, and no kiwis otherwise she'll get this horrible rash –"

"Mom!"

"Honey, your friends need to know this information," Mrs. Lancaster said, waving a hand to her daughter. "Where was I? Oh yes, her stomach gets upset when she has any dairy that isn't low fat; and she needs to take her Prevacid around noon to prevent acid reflex."

"Okay mom, you pretty much covered everything," Zora said. "You can go now."

"And I packed one of her school books and a free-read book. Make sure she reads one chapter from each one a day. Her father's very firm about her schooling…"

Sonny continued to glance from the list to Mrs. Lancaster as she tried to make sure she heard every word. Tawni raised her brow at the mother of her friend. It was an odd feeling for the blonde, but she felt sorry for her younger friend. She looked to Zora who was still trying to get her mother to leave.

"And that should be it," Mrs. Lancaster said. "If there are any other questions, you can just call me." She turned to Zora and hugged her. "Have fun, and stay with your friends. I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Zora said, finally relieved. She loved her mother, but sometimes, she felt her mother was just a little smothering at times – this being one of those times. Her mother walked back to the car and Zora waved as her mother drove away.

"Wow…" Tawni said.

"That's a lot of stuff to remember," Sonny said, still looking at the list, trying to memorize it.

"It's not really," Zora said. "But she really didn't have to go over _everything_…"

"Aw, she just cares about you Zora," Sonny said. "And she's probably worried about you being in a different state."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Oh no, don't tell me you Randoms are going on the trip."

The three girls turned to see Chad and some other _MacKenzie Falls_ members behind him.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but we are," Tawni said. "Oh, and I take back the 'sorry' part."

Before Chad could retaliate to what Tawni said Marshall came up to the two groups. "Okay, everyone onto the buses so we can do a headcount and get on our way."

The casts both made their way to the buses, each trying to get on separate ones.

Chad looked at Sonny. "Do us a favor Sonny, and keep your casts' 'funniness' away from my cast."

"Don't worry Chad," Sonny said. "We'll pretend you don't exist, as always."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Sonny! Come on!" Zora said. "We're leaving!"

* * *

**_I couldn't resist the "Fine. Fine. Good. Good" thing. XD_**

**_Please leave a comment/review!(:_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Okay, so I apologize for not updating for a while. I've been trying (and yet, failing) to find a job for the summer, and seeing as I've had no luck, I decided to just carry on with my fanfics and whatever happens, happens. Of course, even if I did get a job, it wouldn't stop me from writing. I was just trying to get situated, but there's nothing to situate. So I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read the fic. Thanks to those who have reviewed!(:_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"No. Not happening," Zora said, standing outside the door to the girls' room. "I am_ not_ going in there."

"Zora, you have no choice," Sonny said. "This is the room we were assigned."

"I'll sleep out here before I share a room with," Zora's eyes narrowed, "_e-vil_."

"So you're saying you're going to let Dakota beat you out of having a bed to sleep in while we're here?" Tawni said.

Zora whipped around. "What? No! I never said that! I am not letting _e-vil_ beat me out of anything!"

Tawni smirked as Zora grabbed her bag and rushed into the room. Sonny returned the smirk. "You're good."

"And pretty," Tawni added before going into the room herself.

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

The girls were surprisingly getting along with Dakota during their time unpacking and settling into their room for their vacation. After dinner, they headed back up to the room, changed into their pajamas, and decided that they should watch a movie.

"Okay, so I've got 'The Little Mermaid,' 'Twilight,' 'Cinderella,' all three 'High School Musicals,' and 'Finding Nemo,'" Sonny said pulling out movies from her bag.

"Ooh, let's watch 'Twilight!'" Tawni said.

Dakota pouted. "I can't. Daddy won't let me watch that movie."

"Okay, so 'Twilight' is out," Sonny said putting the movie away.

"Fine," Tawni said. "But we are _not_ watching 'Finding Nemo.'"

Sonny put that movie away too. "Okay then."

"How about 'The Little Mermaid?'" Dakota said. "It's one of my favorites!"

Sonny looked at Tawni and Zora.

"It's one of mine too," Tawni said with a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Zora said, not really wanting to admit that the movie was one her favorites because of a certain 9-year old in the room.

"Okay, 'Mermaid' it is," Sonny said smiling. As she placed the movie into the DVD player she noticed the current time. "I almost forgot! Zora, you have to take that cold medicine your mom sent with you."

Zora's head shot up, her eyes wide. "No, no I don't. That's just in case I get sick."

Sonny gave her a look. "Nice try Zora, but your mom specifically said for you to take this every night."

"But I'm not sick!" Zora said. "The woman is crazy! If I let out one cough or sneeze she's shoving flu medicine down my throat!"

"Zora…"

Tawni stood up and took the medicine from Sonny. "I'll handle it."

Zora crossed her arms. "There's nothing to handle. I'm not sick, I don't need medicine. Period."

Tawni walked over to Zora, not saying a word. Dakota and Sonny watched the two stare down the other, and with ninja-like skills, Tawni was able to get Zora to take the medicine by pinching the younger girl's nose so she had no choice but to open her mouth to breathe, and Tawni quickly poured the medicine into her mouth.

"Eck!" Zora cried out shaking her head.

Tawni handed the bottle back to Sonny, who smiled. "You, are _really_ good."

"I hope my daddy never learns that trick," Dakota said.

"I should've seen it coming," Zora said. Sonny looked at her in confusion. "It's not the first time Tawni's done that to me."

"Really?"

Tawni nodded as she sat on the floor in front of her bed. "Yep, that's the fourth time I've done that to her. Now can we watch the movie already?"

"Right, yeah," Sonny said. She pressed play on the DVD player and sat in front of her own bed. The first song came on and the girls sang along, and they repeated with the second song. As they sang though, Sonny noticed Zora wasn't singing. She turned to her left to see the 11-year old passed out on her bed. Tawni had noticed Sonny's action and looked as well. The two looked at each other and smiled, amused at their younger friend for falling asleep so quickly.

* * *

**_Okay, sorry it was short, but there wasn't much to this chapter. It was just a small part I wanted to include. Please review!(:_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this one at all. I'll try to get back into it and keep up with my other fics. So here's chapter 4, enjoy!(:**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good!"

Dakota rolled her eyes. Sonny and Chad were once again "fighting" over something that she didn't care about. The two casts that stood a few feet away from here all shared the same bored expression. A smirk came to the 9 year olds face, and she picked up some snow. She threw the newly formed ball and threw it at So Random's youngest cast member.

Zora looked back, narrowing her eyes at the little girl. "What was that for? You little evil."

"I'm bored and I needed to get your attention," Dakota said with a shrug. She smirked once more. "I bet you can't beat me in a race."

"Are you kidding? I can beat you anyplace at anytime!"

"You just keep thinking that."

"Think? I _know _I can beat you," Zora said. "Let's race right now."

"Okay," Dakota said. "But I get to pick the spot."

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

"Can you read? It says 'out of bounds,'" Zora said. "We can't race here."

"Oh, I see," Dakota said crossing her arms. "You're too scared. If you don't race me here, then I automatically win."

Zora stepped over the chain blocking the path. "It's your funeral."

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

"That is enough!" Tawni yelled at the bickering teens. Sonny and Chad both went quiet and turned away from each other. "Finally, some quiet. Maybe now we can actually do something rather than just standing here."

"And turning into popsicles," Grady added.

"Okay, I'm sorry you guys," Sonny said to her cast. "Let's just go find a different slope to… wait a minute."

"What now?" Chad said.

Sonny turned to glare at him. "It doesn't concern you, Chad." She turned back to her cast. "Have any of you seen Zora?" The teens she spoke to all looked around them, not seeing their younger friend.

"She was just here," Nico said. "Well, I thought she was."

"Well, we have to go find her," Sonny said. "We're responsible for her. She couldn't have gone too far."

"Yeah, while you're doing that," Chad said. "We'll be enjoying ourselves, because we don't have any responsibilities suckas!"

"Really Chad?"

"Oh no, here we go again," Grady said.

Sonny ignored him, still looking at Chad. "If I remember correctly, you're in charge of watching Dakota."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, I don't see her around either," Sonny said with a smirk.

Chad whipped around, as did his cast, looking for the 9 year old. "Aw man! Mr. Condor's gonna have my head!" He and his cast ran off frantically, looking for the daughter of the man who could fire them if they did not find her.

**

* * *

**

_**There it is! Sorry it's short. Hopefully I'll update soon, so you won't be left hanging for too long... again. **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay, here's chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this fic! Keep it up! It lets me know that you guys like it!(:**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Zora smiled as she raced down the slope at full speed. She was ahead of Dakota. She was going to make that girl eat her own words. She suddenly felt something hit her leg. She turned to see Dakota directly behind her. Dakota swung at her leg again with her ski pole.

"Reverted to cheating I see!" Zora yelled at the girl. She smirked. "Well, it's not gonna do you any good."

Zora picked up some speed, but was surprised to see Dakota at her side only moments after. With an evil glint in her eye, Dakota pushed herself toward Zora, trying to knock the older girl off balance. Failing, she tried again, only this time, she lost balance herself, and crashed into Zora, sending both girls flying off the forbidden course.

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

"We looked on all the slopes," Nico said. "Zora's obviously not around here. She probably got annoyed with you and Chad fighting and went back to the lodge."

"Nico, you just want to get hot chocolate, don't you?" Sonny said.

"I don't blame him," Grady said. "And maybe he's right. She could've gone back there by now."

"Fine, we'll go back," Sonny said. "It _is_ getting darker and colder out anyway."

The four teens made their way back to the lodge. After Nico and Grady got their hot chocolate, they went into the lounge, as Sonny went into her room to look for Zora. Tawni and the boys found the Mackenzie Falls cast there, looking worried.

"What's up with you guys?" Tawni asked. "You look like Mr. Condor fired you or something."

"No, but he might," Skyler said.

Chad looked at his rivals. "We couldn't find Dakota anywhere. Not even here."

"Did you check our room?" Tawni asked.

"We don't have the key to your room," Chastity said rolling her eyes.

"Well, Sonny will be back soon," Nico said. "She just went up there to see if she could find Zora." Just then, Sonny came in. Unfortunately, she didn't look happy.

"Guys, Zora wasn't in the room," she said. She looked to the Falls cast. "You haven't seen her around, have you?"

"No," Chad said. "But did you happen to see Dakota in your room?"

"No," Sonny said. She read the panicked look on Chad's face. "Oh my gosh! You guys didn't find her either!"

"Dude, Condor's going to kill us!" Ferguson said.

Chad held up his hand, his face calm. "Not if he doesn't find out. We just need to find her before anyone else realizes that she's missing." He looked at Sonny. "Could you cover for us?"

Sonny nodded. "Well yeah, Tawni and I are going to have to cover for Zora until we can find her. I know you guys will hate me for saying this, but I think we should look for them together. They're both missing, and I have the strange feeling that they're together, wherever they are."

"I'm with Sonny," Nico said. "It'd be easier to find them with more eyes looking out for them."

"Okay, so we all agree for a temporary truce until we can find Zora and Dakota?" Sonny said. Everyone nodded. "Good, then let's get going."

The ten teenagers got their coats and went out to the lobby. Before they reached the doors, Marshall approached them.

"Sorry kids, the slopes are all closed down," he said. "You have to stay inside."

"Why?" Tawni asked.

Marshall pointed to the window, snow was falling heavily and the wind was raging. "There's a blizzard."

**

* * *

**

**_Uh oh! This can't be good! What will happen? _**

**_Well... we'll all find out when I write the next chapter! _**

**_Reviews = smiles(:_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I want to aplogize in advance for the shortness of the chapter, but it's all I got for this one. I'll try to update soon 'cause I really want to finish this fic before I have time to get stuck on it again. So thanks to all who reviewed! You're amazing! :D**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

"I can't believe we're not back yet!" Dakota yelled over the wind. "I thought you were the smartest of the Randoms!"

Zora turned to face the younger girl. Like Dakota's, her cheeks and nose were red from the cold. "I'm a genius, not a human GPS! Even if I was, it's nearly impossible to see through this storm!"

"Well that's not my fault!"

"It's your fault we're lost!" Zora yelled. "If you didn't choose the off-limits course to race down and try to cheat, we wouldn't be stuck in a snowstorm just waiting to be turned into popsicles!"

Dakota opened her mouth to respond, but didn't say anything. Rather, she hung her head down and mumbled something that Zora could just about make sense of.

"What was that?" Zora said smirking.

"I said," Dakota shuffled her feet, "'you're right.' It is my fault."

"I'll take that as your apology, since I don't expect you to actually say it." Dakota glared at Zora, who in turn rolled her eyes. "Okay, how about we call a truce for now? We're not getting anywhere just standing here arguing. We need to find shelter before it gets really cold out."

"Fine," Dakota said. "But only until we get back to the lodge."

The girls continued walking, shielding their eyes from the wind and snow that blew in their faces. It seemed like forever before they happened to look up and see a cabin. Going inside, they found that it had been abandoned for a while. Dakota complained about there being no heat or other working utilities.

"Hey, it's shelter," Zora said looking around for some blankets. "We just need to stay here until the storm dies off. Besides, it's getting darker out."

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

After learning about the blizzard the two casts went back to the lounge where they were luckily alone. Sonny stared out the window, watching the storm outside. A hand waved in her face.

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Sonny," Chad said.

"Huh? What?"

"We're trying to figure out what to do about the situation."

Sonny looked at her cast and the rival cast. "Well, I think our best bet is to just keep this away from Marshall or the other chaperones. Tawni and I can cover for both Zora and Dakota since we're in the same room."

"And how are we going to find them?" Tawni asked.

"I guess we'll head out early tomorrow and split up so we can cover more ground," Sonny said. "As long as the storm is gone," she added with another glance out the window.

* * *

**_Again, sorry it's short. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon :)_**

**_Please review! :D_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's short, but there's really not a lot to these chapters. Thanks to everyone who reads this and those who review. **__**The reviewers get some cyber-cookies! xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7:**

Early, very early, the next morning the So Random cast met up with the Falls cast in the lounge where they had been the night before. They left before any of their chaperones awoke, and split off into groups to find the two missing girls. The storm had lightened up, so it was safe to go out, but snow still fell from the grey clouds above.

Sonny, not being able to hold it in, looked at Chad and Tawni as they walked to the edge of a slope. "See you two? Our casts can get along when we need to. It's just sad that Zora and Dakota had to go missing for it to happen."

"Sonny, let me remind you that this is only temporary," Tawni said.

"Yeah," Chad said. "Once we find Dakota and Zora, things will go back to how they were yesterday before we called on this truce."

"But-"

"Just drop it Sonny," Tawni said. "That's the way it is."

**_xXXXxXXXxXXXx_**

Dakota woke up shivering. Though she and Zora were lucky to have found a good amount of blankets around the abandoned cabin, they weren't enough to keep the two warmed up completely. She stood up and went over just a few feet where Zora was still sleeping. Kneeling down, the 9 year old shook the older girl.

"Zora, wake up. I think we can go out now."

Not opening her eyes, Zora rolled over mumbling something that the younger girl couldn't make out. Dakota let out a frustrated sigh and shook her older companion once more.

"Come on Zora! Wake up already!"

Zora's eyes fluttered open, her eyes a little glazed over, and she sat up holding a hand to her forehead. "Why aren't we at the… oh, that's right."

"Yeah, we're in a cabin in the middle of the woods," Dakota said frowning. "How did you forget that?"

"Sorry," Zora said. Dakota could tell something was off in her voice. "My head's just a little foggy." Zora stood up and walked toward the door. "Come on, we should get going if we're going to get back anytime soon."

Dakota nodded and followed the older girl out the door. As she walked, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something off about Zora. Looking up at the snow falling down, she hoped that they would find their way back soon.

* * *

**_Review and you get cookies! :D_**

**_I'll try to update very soon!_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**I really wasn't sure if I was going to post this today or not, but I'd hate to keep you hanging... right now anyways. All the reviewers get cookies! *hands out cookies* So here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The groups met back at the lodge to take a break and grab some lunch before looking for the girls once more. Chad, Tawni, and Sonny were the last three to arrive seeing as Sonny didn't want to stop until the girls were found, so Chad and Tawni nearly had to drag her back. While they were eating, Marshall happened to come in the room.

"Hey kids," he said. He looked around and looked at the older girls of So Random. "Where's Zora at?"

"Bathroom," Tawni said casually.

"Okay. Good to see you kids are taking your responsibility seriously."

Sonny let out a breath as Marshall left. "That was close. Thanks for covering so well Tawni."

"Like it's hard," Tawni scoffed. "I just had to say something before you did, otherwise Marshall would definitely know that Zora's not here, or Dakota."

"So where do we look when we leave here?" Nico said. "We pretty much covered the entire area, and there was no sign of them."

"I don't know," Sonny said covering her face with her hands.

Chad frowned and gave a shrug. "I think we should look near the woods. They might have wandered off and gotten lost in there. But at least one group should stay in the ski area in case they're just really good at avoiding us."

"Sounds good," Nico said. Along with the other groups, he got up and threw the remains of his lunch away before heading back outside.

Chad and Tawni looked at the brown haired girl in between them, her face still in her hands.

"Sonny, you barely even touched your food," Tawni said.

Uncovering her face, Sonny looked at her best friend. "I can't eat. I'm really worried about Zora and Dakota. What if they're hurt? And they're probably freezing and scared."

Chad put his arm around Sonny. "We'll find them, don't worry Sonny."

"I hate to agree with Chad, but he's right," Tawni said. "Plus Zora and Dakota are tough girls."

"Yeah," Sonny said nodding. "You're both right."

"Come on," Chad said standing up. "Let's get back to looking for them."

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

Dakota had remembered reading somewhere that you could tell time by the position of the sun. _Too bad the clouds are covering the sun_, she thought. She guessed that the girls had been out for a few hours, or at least an hour if she was wrong. She just knew that her feet were killing her.

A few feet ahead of her, Zora leaned up against a tree and slid to the snowy ground below her. "Let's take a break here."

Dakota let herself fall on a different side of the same tree. "I thought you'd never say that!"

"It's only for a few minutes," Zora said.

"I know," Dakota said. She looked around the area. It all looked the same wherever they walked. She wasn't able to tell if they had walked in this area before or not. She squinted to see if there was anything past the endless trees that surrounded them, hoping to find some clue as to how the two could get out of the woods.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of tree where Dakota sat, Zora was fighting the urge to let her eyes close. She knew she should be looking for a way out, but her mind was just too foggy; all she wanted to do was sleep.

_Maybe just resting my eyes won't hurt_, Zora thought, giving into her exhaustion.

_**

* * *

**__**So now I'll keep you hanging, haha. DON'T HURT ME!**_

_**I'll update again soon! Maybe tomorrow, maybe Wednesday... just not tonight :P**_

_**I'm so evil xD**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Well, I was going to keep all of ya waiting just a tidbit longer, but I don't know if you all could handle the torture :P So thanks to Lixsabell, Peace-Love-Sunshine, Teddy Bear333, and kfodom for your reviews! *hands them cookies* **_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

"Chad, how are you sure we're not going to get lost out here looking for them?" Tawni asked as the three started walking in the woods.

"Easy, we keep walking straight ahead, so that if we do find them, all we have to do is turn around and go back," he said.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Brilliant."

"Chad, we're not going to find them if we just keep walking in one direction," Sonny said.

"Fine, then you walk around and get lost," Chad said.

"Maybe I will."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Do not even start that you two!" Tawni yelled. "We're staying together and looking for them. Less talking, more walking!"

Chad and Sonny looked at each other and followed the blonde a ways ahead of them.

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

Dakota stood up. It had been more than a few minutes, but not too long, or at least she thought. She walked to the other side of the tree where Zora appeared to be sleeping. Shaking her head, Dakota kneeled down to awake the sleeping 11 year old.

"Zora, you said we wouldn't rest too long," the girl said. "Get up!"

After not receiving a response, Dakota immediately panicked. Her thoughts were quickly shot down when a small groan escaped the older girl and she shifted in her spot, remaining in her slumber. Removing the glove from her left hand, Dakota felt the top of Zora's forehead.

"Yikes! She's burning up," Dakota said to no one in particular. She continued her attempt to wake Zora up, but failing. She stood up, dusting of the snow on her pants, and looked around. Choosing what looked like a path in the mass of trees, she began to run as fast as her legs could.

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

There was a separation in the path the teens were following. Tawni looked down each, trying to see anything in the trees. Behind her, Sonny stood looking down, and Chad looking at Sonny. He took her hand in his, making her look up at him. His blue eyes looked into her brown eyes.

"Hey, we'll find them," Chad said. "Trust me. I have a strange feeling that we're getting close."

"I know we will," Sonny said. "I just hope they're not hurt or anything. I feel like it's my fault they're lost out here."

Chad frowned. "It's not your fault Sonny, it's mine. If I didn't start that argument, we wouldn't have lost track of them. You're much more responsible than I am. I'm sorry I let this happen."

"Wow, you actually admit this is your fault?" Sonny said with a smile. "And not a camera in sight."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Watch it Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize to just _anyone_ you know."

"Does this mean I'm special or something?"

A blush crept to Chad's already pink cheeks, making them even pinker. "Well… yeah. You are."

"Really Chad?"

Before Chad answered the inquiring brunette in front of him, they heard their names being shouted by a voice they hadn't heard in over 24 hours.

"Chad! Sonny! Tawni!"

"Dakota!" the three yelled as the small girl ran to them.

Sonny knelt down to the girl. "Dakota, where's Zora?"

Urgency was present in the 9 year old's eyes. Not missing a beat she told Sonny where their quirky friend was. "She's back there! We were walking for a really long time and sat to rest, but she fell asleep and she won't wake up, and she's got a fever!"

"Do you remember where you were resting?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, it's this way!" Dakota said taking off with the teens hot on her tail.

**

* * *

**

_**So, to shoot down anyone's thoughts that I'd kill Zora off, you're WRONG! :P**_

_**I could never bring myself to do that, at least I don't think... *shifts eyes***_

_**Anyways, I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long, it's just how it goes. There's not really much more I can put into the fic that is actually relevant to the plot. And I know there's not really enough Nico and Grady in there, but there'll be more of them in my upcoming fics(:**_

_**So again, reviewers get cookies! Anyone who reads gets an imaginary high-five :D**_

_**Until next time... suckahs! xD**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Seriously, you peeps do not even know how much I appreciate that you love this story so much! So you ALL get cookies this time! And the reviewers get a brownie with the cookies(: I'm getting near the end here, I think... yeah, it's getting very close. So enjoy this chapter!(:_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Nico's message alert was heard from his pocket. He stopped, along with Portlyn and Skyler, and took his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open. He opened the message from Tawni.

'_We found the girls. Meet back at the lodge.'_

Relief spread through his body. He smiled and looked at his companions. "Sonny, Chad, and Tawni found the girls. They said to meet us back at the lodge."

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

Dakota soon found herself way ahead of the teens that were running behind her. She reached the tree where Zora still slept before they did. "She's right here!" the girl yelled to the teens. They were at her side in less than a minute. Both Tawni and Sonny fell to their fallen friend's side. Tawni shook the Zora's shoulder.

"Zora? Zora wake up."

Sonny removed her glove and felt the 11 year old's forehead. "Dakota's right, she is running a fever."

Both girls continued their attempt to wake Zora up. It wasn't long before her eyes opened, trying to focus on the girls in front of her.

"S-Sonny? Tawni?" she responded weakly. Both girls sighed in relief, but noticed that their younger friend didn't seem to be all there. "Are you lost too?"

"No Zora, Dakota said you fell asleep out here and luckily she found us," Sonny said.

"Oh," was all Zora replied. Her heavy eyelids began to close once more, her body still exhausted.

"Zora, Zora come on girl, stay with us," Tawni said shaking the younger girl.

Zora didn't open her eyes, rather her head drooped down as she mumbled, "I'm tired."

Chad knelt down between the two older girls, placing a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "I'll just carry her back," he said. "We need to get her back to the lodge before she gets worse."

"Right," the girls said. They stood up and allowed Chad to easily lift their young friend so they could get back to the lodge.

_**xXXXxXXXxXXXx**_

"Did they come back yet?" Grady asked as he, Chastity, and Ferguson walked into the lounge.

"Not yet," Nico said. "I hope they weren't too far out in the woods."

"They'll be here soon," Skyler said. "The woods can't be _that_ deep."

Nico and Grady nodded. They stood up and went out to the lobby to wait for their friends. They were soon greeted by the doors opening, revealing the group that had found the lost girls. They immediately went over to Chad, who was still carrying their younger friend.

"Is Zora okay?" Nico asked.

"Sort of," Tawni answered.

"She's sick," Sonny continued. "She's exhausted and running a fever."

Chad looked at Sonny. "So where am I bringing her?"

"Just to our room. All she needs is some medicine and rest."

"Okay Dr. Sonny," Chad said with a smile. Sonny returned his smile and led him upstairs to her room while Tawni, Nico and Grady took Dakota to get warmed up with some hot chocolate.

* * *

_**Yay! They're back safely! So yeah, I'm thinking maybe one more chapter will close the story. But we'll see when I write it.**_

_**So please leave reviews!(:**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Here it is, finally, the last chapter! Now I can fully concentrate on my upcoming fics - **Between You and Me, and Sonny? **and **Tourin' Up My Heart (sequel to Pushing Me Away)**. I'm also trying to get an idea for a Zesley fic, hehe(: So this chapter is dedicated to all the Channy lovers! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11:**

Everyone was relieved to see that when Marshall had come to do a head count that night that he didn't seem to suspect anything had gone on or question why Zora was suddenly sick. It helped that Marshall knew how much she hated taking medicine and figured that was why. But for Sonny, she didn't care what Marshall thought the reason was, as long as he didn't find out that the two younger girls had been lost for over a day.

That morning while everyone was off doing their own thing, Sonny sat in the room not far from Zora's bed where the 11 year old slept. She heard a faint knock and turned toward the door to see Chad poking his head in.

"Hey," he said. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, come in," Sonny said.

Chad gave her a smile and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He took a seat next to Sonny on her bed. "So, it looks like you were right. Our casts can get along."

"Yeah, but they'll just go back to fighting."

Chad was thrown off by the un-perkiness of the girl beside him. He glanced at the sleeping girl that Sonny was so worried about and gave her another smile.

"She's going to be fine Sonny," he said. "You said so yourself, all she needs is rest."

"I know," Sonny said. "But it's still hard not to. And I still feel like-"

"It's not your fault," Chad said. "Sonny, we've been over this."

A smirk formed on Sonny's lips. "Right. Speaking of which, you mentioned something about me being special enough for the great Chad Dylan Cooper to apologize to."

"I did?" Chad said, his voice getting higher. Sonny only nodded. "Oh, right, I did, hehe." He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Well, I said that because you are." He now looked into her eyes. "The thing is Sonny, I've tried to fight this, but I like you… a lot."

Sonny only looked at him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She snapped herself out of her shock. "R-Really?" The actor beside her nodded. "I like you too Chad."

"Y-You do?" Chad said. "Wow, I never actually expected this. So what do we do now?"

"Really Chad?" Sonny said with her sarcasm, making the blue-eyed blonde smile.

"Kidding, I know what comes next," Chad said. He gave her a cute face. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Sonny said pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, someone get me a bucket," cam e a different voice. The newly formed couple looked at the bed in front of them where Zora was now sitting up. Sonny immediately stood up.

"Oh my gosh, I knew I should've have trusted that food Nico and Grady brought up for you," Sonny said.

"That's not it," Zora said, her voice still a bit weak. "Could you and Chad be anymore disgusting?"

"Ha-ha, real funny," Sonny said rolling her eyes at the younger girl. "Wait, so what does this do to the feud between our casts?" she asked Chad.

He shrugged in response. "I never really thought about it."

"Oh no, what are the others going to think?" Sonny said. "They're gonna kick me off the cast!"

"That won't happen," Zora said. "We all saw it coming."

"Wha-? You did?"

"Tawni was right, you're both too clueless," Zora said. "The only thing about you two dating now, keep it toned down around us. We may not interfere, but we're still not one-hundred percent okay with this."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll try not to make you uncomfortable." She looked at Chad, who was giving her a look. "Well, I won't. I can't speak for Chad."

"That's right," Chad said standing up. "I'm still going to do everything I can to make you Randoms uncomfortable. Speaking of which, do you know who you have to thank for saving you out there?"

Zora frowned. "Please don't say it's you."

"No." Chad smirked. "It's Dakota," he said before running out of the room and leaving Sonny with a now shocked and yelling Zora.

"Yeah, this was a great trip."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**_So that's it, I'm done with this fic, finally! Like I said, now I can concentrate on my upcoming fics. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who read this, and thanks again to those who reviewed - kfodom, JoeWeasley, Peace-Love-Sunshine, RogeRecruit, and Teddy Bear333 - you all get a box of cookies! :D_**

**_So until my next fic(s)... Peace out suckahs!(:_**


End file.
